A Simple Misunderstanding
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Francine misunderstands again. Rating a little high for misunderstood subject matter. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy this short story.


You know what happens when someone makes an assumption, right? Well, sometimes even the best agent can only go with the information they obtain. This was fun. Changes in series for this story are that Amanda and Lee are dating and only her family and Billy know.

**A Simple Misunderstanding**

It wasn't seeing Lee Stetson with his shirt off, she had seen him like that on a number of occasions and if she was honest with herself it was a wonderful sight to see. He did keep in great shape. It was the conversation she heard and seeing him in the state of undress in Amanda King's kitchen; leaning on her counter ,eyes closed saying, "Oh, God, Amanda that feels wonderful."

"You know, Lee, Amanda is a lot better at that than I am; her technique is perfect." Amanda's mother said coming into the kitchen had Lee looking at her and saying, "Oh, you were doing fine, but I think you are right Amanda has the right touch to finish this off. I appreciate you trying to help, Dotty."

"Anytime Lee; after all it was my fault for you being in this condition in the first place. All I ask is don't go and get too crazy and clean up this kitchen after you two are done."

She barely saw the top of Amanda's head bobbing back and forth and then she heard the muffled voice say, "Okay, Mother."

"Amanda, don't talk with your mouth full, you will choke." Her mother admonished as she walked from the kitchen and was heard leaving out the front door.

Before she could get her equilibrium back in place Amanda's two teenage sons walked in and her youngest one said, "Oh, gross do you have to do that in here?"

"Where else is she going to do that? It isn't like she is going to let that get all over the place." Her oldest son said. "Can we go over to the park and play some basketball before dinner?"

"Sure, just be back early enough to wash up and change before we leave."

"Thanks Lee, now we don't have to watch Mom do that."

Lee said, "You just wait, when you are older you will appreciate a woman that can do this for you. Every guys does, he just won't always admit it."

"I am all for girls doing it for me." Philip said while he and his brother left for the park.

After a few more minutes she saw Amanda stand and heard her as she said, "Okay, Stetson, I am done. I hope you approve of my work."

"You have no idea how much I approve of your work." He said with a grin on his face pulling her into his arms and he began to kiss her. She kissed him back just as passionate as he did her. Their stunned observer stood watching the scene unfold and as Amanda slid her hand over Lee's bare back she heard a small groan escape his lips before he said, "Mrs. King, are you trying to seduce me? I sure hope so."

Francine could no longer stand there and watch what was unfolding right in front of her. She barged in the kitchen, making the two agents in the kitchen look up from their kiss but they never fully pulled apart thinking the boys had forgotten something. When Amanda saw it was Francine she pulled slightly but not completely from Lee; enough for him to turn, but they continued to have their arms around each other.

"What in the hell are you two doing; I thought you were a lady Amanda King not one of Lee's little steno chippies that he is used to. Not to mention you, you, well, you know what you were doing but in front of your family; I had no idea you were so free and open in sexuality."

"Sexuality; what is it that you think I was doing to Lee in my kitchen with my family in and out?"

"You know what you were doing, I saw you." She said in a rush. Lee began to understand what Francine was leading to but Amanda still seemed a little behind; 'great now I have that image in my head now' he thought.

"Amanda would you like to show Francine what you were doing for me because she believes that I am so low to let you give me oral pleasure in your kitchen in front of your mother and two teenage sons."

"You thought I was WHAT, Francine Desmond? Is that what you think of me, I have to say I am shocked? Normally you are so ready to point out that I am about as sexual in nature as a rock, but you stand here in my kitchen and basically accuse me of, of, well, of what you did and to think I would in front of my family. Get the hell out of my house and not that it is any of your business Lee was here helping my mother plant new flowers, to help with all the ones he has destroyed over the years. He tripped over a pile of braches that the tree people forgot to get when they left and I was cleaning and bandaging his leg." Amanda went to storm off but not before turning on Francine one more time saying, "Finally, I will have you know that if Lee wanted me to do that and I did; he wouldn't be standing afterward or able to speak. Don't underestimate the American housewife, Francine."

Amanda turned and went upstairs slamming her bedroom door leaving the two senior field agents in her kitchen one staring like a deer in the head lights the other staring at her with his stellar dimpled smile on his face. "I told you Francine Desmond."


End file.
